


Perdido en la selva

by Fanficcion



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficcion/pseuds/Fanficcion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia original</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido en la selva

Perdido en la Selva.  
(Música de fondo)  
Narrador: Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Lyanus se había perdido en aquel paraíso prehistórico, desde el momento en que llegó, se vio obligado a pelear con toda clase de criaturas que habitaban esa selva jurásica. Lyanus caminaba por un sendero en medio de la selva, pensando en la manera de poder salir de aquel lugar y regresar de nuevo a su hogar, durante su camino pudo percibir un olor inusual a lo que la selva despedía, como a piel quemada. Por instinto siguió el olor hasta llegar a lo que daba origen. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que se trataba de un dinosaurio. No podía identificar la especie, pero era similar a un tiranosaurio-rex, poseía cuernos como los de un triceratops, su cola era como la de un anquilosaurio y sus brazos eran lo suficientemente largos como para poder caminar en 4 patas.   
El dinosaurio se encontraba recostado en la hierba tranquilamente. Lyanus trato de mantenerse sigiloso, pero el dinosaurio logro percibir su presencia, se mantuvo en guardia en caso de que la criatura lo atacara, sin embargo el reptil no lo vio como una amenaza, por su tamaño lo descarto de peligroso y siguió descansando. Lyanus se sorprendió levemente por el gesto del dinosaurio, decidió continuar con su camino cuando una voz le hablo, volteo a todos los lados sorprendido, pues no había visto a ninguna criatura desde que se había perdido en aquella selva, después de no encontrar a nadie, desistió, pero la voz le volvió a hablar.   
(Se escuchan pisadas)  
Dino: Atrás de ti pequeño…   
Narrador: Lyanus volteo y lo único que vio fue a aquel dinosaurio.  
Lyanus: Tú… ¿acabas de hablar? (pregunta sorprendido, pues el dinosaurio había hablado).  
Dino: Yo también estoy sorprendido de que tú hables, además de que eres la primera criatura que miro con tus características. Dime, ¿Qué eres tú?  
Lyanus: Bueno, luzco como un humano, pero en realidad soy una cruza de licántropo y elfo, ambos son similares a los humanos, pero somos muy diferentes.  
Dino: ¿Humano? Pensé que eras un simio sin pelo.  
Lyanus: Bueno, esos son los humanos, simios evolucionados, pero tú también me intrigas, no pareces ningún dinosaurio que haya visto en los libros de historia, mucho menos a los que hay en esta selva.  
Dino: hasta donde sé, mis descendientes son aquellos que ahora se llaman a sí mismos dragones, ¿Qué necesidad tienen de auto proclamarse como otra especie cuando son solo los descendientes nuestros?, los viejos reyes de este mundo. (expresó con fastidio el dinosaurio).  
Lyanus: supongo que querían su propia independencia, no ser otro más de una especia que se cree extinta.  
Dino: ¿Extintos?, vaya que sí que hemos pasado a la historia (comento con nostalgia).  
Lyanus: descuide Sr. Dinosaurio, ustedes son un tema de investigación e interés en la actualidad, de hecho hay ciencias que los estudian con dedicación a través de sus fósiles (trato de hacerlo sentir mejor).  
Dino: Sabes, me has alegrado el día pequeño, pídeme lo que quieres y hare todo lo posible por hacerlo.  
Lyanus: ¡Genial!, necesito salir de esta selva, llevo días perdido aquí y necesito salir de este laberinto de vegetación, ya han tratado de comerme más veces de las que quiero recordar (pidió esperanzado el joven).  
Dino: Ssabes, podría sacarte de aquí volando, pero ya estoy demasiado viejo para realizar un vuelo tan largo.  
Narrador: respondió el dinosaurio mientras mostraba sus alas con dificultad. Esto decepciona a Lyanus, pero el dinosaurio se apresuró a continuar con su respuesta.   
Dino: Sin embargo, podría guiarte hasta la salida de esta selva, supongo que una vez fuera, podrás encontrar tu camino a casa.  
Lyanus: ¡Excelente! Muchas gracias señor Dinosaurio.   
Dino: De nada pequeño, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?   
Lyanus: Soy Lyanus, - ¿Y usted?   
Dino: Solo llámame Dino.  
Narrador: Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Lyanus y Dino comenzaron su viaje en busca de una salida de esa selva, tanto que la noche había caído sobre ellos, el hambre y el cansancio les habían arrebatado sus fuerzas y decidieron pasar la noche en un claro. Después de haber comido algo, se dejaron vencer por el sueño.  
Al día siguiente, Lyanus sintió los rayos de sol sobre su rostro, cuando despertó, el dinosaurio todavía estaba allí, esperándolo.  
Dino: Es hora de continuar con nuestro viaje Lyanus.   
Narrador: Dijo Dino mientras retomaba su camino…


End file.
